


Transport and Fantasies

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word of the week:- train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- train.Dean hates flying but he's not particularly fond of other methods of transport either.





	Transport and Fantasies

Dean eyed the convoy with open suspicion.

Interpreting his sibling's glare, Sam pursed his lips. 'Dude, I thought it was planes you hated.'

'Boats too,' Dean added.

'Okay…but not trains…Right?'

'I distrust any method of transport that doesn't have four wheels, is black and firmly attached to the ground,' Dean declared emphatically.

'Well, a haunted train's something we gotta deal with, so get your ass on-board before it leaves the station.'

:

Sam hauled himself up the steps and waited for his brother to join him.

'Look on the bright side, Dean. We're dealing with the ghost of a gunslinger and train robber. 'Quick Draw McGraw'. It's right up your street.'

A dreamy expression formed itself on the older Winchester's face. 'I swear, Sammy. If I had the choice, I'd want to live in the cowboy era. "Dead-eye Dean Winchester. Fastest gun it the West". He grinned at Sam. 'And his side-kick "Longshanks Sam".'

Sam raised his eyes heavenward. 'I think I prefer getting thrown against a wall by a ghost than listening to your cowboy fantasies, dude.'

'Don't knock fantasies, Sammy, especially when I know what yours is!'

Dean grinned angelically up at his sibling.

:

'I don't have any,' Sam blustered.

'Oh, yes you do! Ever heard of talking in your sleep? Well you do it a lot.'

With that Dean strode ahead into the first carriage, leaving Sam staring worriedly after him, because he did fantasise, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to share with his big brother!


End file.
